


Frantic

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Frantic

"Where," Severus began, hands already reaching for Harry's robes and pulling them off, "have you been?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply—he was only two hours late—but found it full of Severus's tongue, forceful and desperate. Hands gripped either side of his head and Harry could only melt under the onslaught that was worried-to-death-Severus. 

His face burned where Severus's stubble rubbed against his more recently shaved skin and tilted his head back as Severus latched on to his neck and _sucked_

"Fuck, Severus," he gasped out, hands tangling in Severus's hair.

"Soon, yes." Severus ground against him, their cocks both hot and heavy in their trousers. Cool fingers reached inside his shirt, finding a nipple and thumbing it relentlessly.

All movement stopped suddenly and Harry opened his eyes just in time to see Severus reach for his wand leaving them both naked. Harry spun toward the wall, spreading his legs and canting his hips. 

A tingle of magic spread through his entrance leaving him clean, slick, and loose and before he could say Quidditch, Severus had pushed inside him.

"Ungh." His head fell forward as his fingers tried to find something to hang onto but there was nothing on the smooth wall he could grasp. 

Severus reached for his cock while he slammed into Harry, his strokes deep and long.

"Do not _ever_ …do something so… _foolish_ ever again!" Severus ground out, punctuating his admonition with a snap of his hips. 

"If this—oh, God—is my punishment," Harry replied, just trying to stay upright, as his knees were trembling, "I don't think it will discou— _Fuck!_ " A burst of white light played across his eyelids as Severus rammed his prostate and thumbed his slit.

Only Severus's hand on his hip and cock in his kept him from collapsing, bonelessly as he came. Seconds later, Severus's teeth bit down on his shoulder and he flooded Harry's arse with come, his cock pulsing inside him. 

Severus's head fell to Harry's shoulder and he pressed a kiss to the teeth marks he'd surely left there.

"Not that I _mind_ when you jump me the second I walk through the door but was today really all that different from any other day?"

"No, it wasn't." Severus stood and turned Harry toward him, pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "You need constant reminders that I will not tolerate you getting yourself killed."

Harry laughed, reaching around Severus's neck and pulling him into a deeper kiss.


End file.
